the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reinnete Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Reinnete Maria Katsumoto Storm |- |'Nicknames' |Renné, Renné-san, Taihei ('Tranquility'), Gaijin ('Outsider' or 'Foreigner') and Jentoru Hiaraa ('Gentle Healer') |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1168 AD - Huntingdon, Elysium |- |'Died' |Unknown |- |'Occupation' |Wife of a Samurai Lord and Lady of Yoshino, Village Healer, Former Kunoichi (Female Ninja) and Former Princess of Anthatal |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Aran Edhel (Kings Elf) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height |5' 8" (1.73m) |- | Hair color | Chestnut Brown |- | Eye color |Vivid Green |- | Distinguishing Features |Formerly her reliance on diplomacy rather than aggression to resolve a situation. She still retains this will to strive for peace, but is also not afraid to enter 'aggressive negotiations' now instead, thanks to her training as a Ninja, and her life as the wife of a Samurai. |- |'Languages Spoken' |Fluent in Japanese, Elvish, English and Greek, can hold a few basic conversations in both Cantonese and Mandarin and knows a little German, Italian and Spanish thanks to her worldly travels. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Birth Parents | *Legrand Ashburn † - Father *Unknown Mother *Rebecca Ashburn † - Step Mother |- | Siblings | *Sola Ashburn - Half Sister |- | Spouse(s) | *Lucan Storm † - First Husband *Moritsugu Katsumoto - Second Husband |- | Children | *Higen Katsumoto II - Son *Magojiro Katsumoto - Son |- | Other Family Members | *Lorcan Storm - Nephew *Torani Storm - Niece *Seth Storm - Nephew *Eldin Sunweaver - Nephew *Hector Storm † - Brother in Law (from her first marriage) *Rose Storm † - Sister in Law (from her first marriage) *Keras Ksenia - Sister in Law (from her first marriage) *Sophia Storm † - Mother in Law (from her first marriage) *Proctor Storm † - Father in Law (from her first marriage) *Yorimoto Katsumoto - Brother in Law (from her second marriage) |} 'Early Life' Reinnete was the youngest daughter of Legrand and some mystery woman who he would never reveal the name of. She was, unfortunately, the result of an affair that saw her being dumped on Legrand when she was two weeks old, as her real mother could not look after her. Rebecca Ashburn, Legrand's wife, took pity on baby Reinnete and after begrudgingly forgiving Legrand for his affair, raised Reinnete as her own. As far as Reinnete knows, Rebecca is her real mother. Given the name Reinnete Ashburn, she grew up in an isolated mountain village called Huntingdon, near the Ridge of Ascetir, where her parents instilled in their children high virtues like self-sacrifice and care for the socially weak. Her family moved to the main city of Elysium when she was young, and Reinnete was educated by the same tutors who also taught the children of the Royal Family. A brief, innocent relationship rose when she was fourteen, after she met a young elf called Palo. But the pair parted ways when Palo became an artist, and Reinnete continued in politics and public service. She never did forget her past or her heritage, however...even after she married into the Royal Family. During her time as a Healer, during her late teens, Reinnete became involved in a relationship with Galahad Gilden, the young son of King Proctor's chief counsellor. Both families were opposed to the match, but it ended of its own accord when Galahad opposed her decision to support the King, during the famous Indus incident. The pair had a blazing row, that ended when Galahad almost choked her to death in his rage. Guilty and ashamed of what he'd almost done, Galahad left the Kingdom, placing himself in exile, and she never saw him again. Although prodigiously talented, Reinnete was still not the youngest elf to ever take up work as a Healer in the King's Houses of Healing - a building set just inside the Palace walls where the seriously ill or wounded were taken. However, it was not by choice that she worked there, either...even though it became a job that she would love in later years. One summer, her home was raided by outlaws, and her sister kidnapped. Her parents were beside themselves with grief, but refused to go to Proctor for help, because they were afraid he would not help. Reinnete, however, followed her own instincts and went to the King, pleading for help and eventually winning him round by pledging her services to him as a healer in his Healing House. Of course, some rumours say that he only agreed to help her, because she reminded him of his daughter, Rose. Her strong will and self-restraint were proven again when, at the age of 21, she refused to become involved with an outlaw and assassin called Carter Ruskin, because she did not agree with his way of life. Although they did briefly date...for a period of no more than four weeks, Reinnete eventually broke off the relationship because it was proving too uncomfortable for her. She rebuked and chastised Carter for what he did, ignoring his continual advances on her, and eventually managed to tear herself away from him completely. 'Becoming a Storm' Reinnete had planned to retire into a family life at the age of 24, as had her sister Sola, a few years earlier, but this was not to be. One evening, whilst making her usual rounds and checking on the patients in the Healing House, Reinnete encountered Prince Lucan, who had come to question one of the injured guards about the mysterious Nightwatchman, whom he'd been attacked by. Having known the young Prince from when they were both tutored together as children, Reinnete found herself falling in love with her friend, who she hadn't seen since she was fifteen, because her family had moved away, back to Huntingdon and her work at the Healing House kept her busy, well into the early hours of the morning. After many secret meetings and dates, when Reinnete made every effort to spend as much time with Lucan as possible, the pair were married after just two weeks, and it looked like Reinnete's dream of a quiet family life were coming true. It took her a little while to adjust to this new life in the Palace, but just as it looked like things were finally going her way, the war came, and Reinnete lost her husband, when he was tragically killed, along with his father, during the War of Midas. Reinnete never got the chance to tell him that she was pregnant with his child, and the subsequent trauma and grief of losing her husband caused her to lose her child, also. With Rose's help, she eventually bounced back to something of her old self, although she was never the same again. Rose became a pillar of support for her, however, and the two women often sought comfort from one another during their times of great need or distress. Reinnete always took a step back whenever the Greeks came, or Rose went to them, as she recognized that they had also become as much a part of Rose's life as she had. When Rose was off visiting Myrmidon or Elis, therefore, Reinnete stayed behind in the Palace and until Lorcan came of age and was able to take over the 'supervising' duties of the kingdom, she would act as Regent, ruling in Rose's stead until the Queen returned. Reinnete fought alongside Rose and the other elves during what would be Rose's final stand against the dark elves, but after the battle, Reinnete was nowhere to be seen. She had mysteriously vanished, though no-one knew where or why. Torani sent out search parties, but no trace of her missing aunt was ever found, so in the end she was forced to abandon the search. In the years to come, rumours would inevitably begin to do the rounds, and whilst some rumours claimed that she had run away with the Dark Elves, others stated she'd been kidnapped by them and was being held prisoner. Others claimed that she had been badly wounded during the battle and had crawled away to die someplace quiet, where she could be at peace. Others claimed that she had been pregnant during the battle (despite her husband being dead for 18 years and she showing absolutely no interest in ever replacing her husband), so she had decided to sever all ties to her past and leave to start a new life for herself and her unborn child. To this day, no-one in Elysium knows what truly happened, however, and whether the Princess lives or not. 'The Way of the Samurai' In reality, Reinnete just needed to get away from Elysium for a time – just as she'd done following Lucan's death, almost two decades earlier. She had every intention of returning to Elysium again after she'd had time to clear her head, but things didn't quite work out the way she'd planned considering she would find herself in Japan – though she never really remembered HOW she came to be here in the first place. Whilst in Japan she met a group of young men who were training to become Ninjas, and after watching her deal with a pickpocket who'd been trying to steal from her, they offered her a place amongst them. With nowhere else to go, Reinnete accepted, if only to give herself a roof over her head and a hot meal each day. Realising that she would be thrown back out onto the streets if she did not take the training seriously, she threw herself into it and gave it her all, though she was more interested in the defensive aspects rather than attack. Still, she could not afford to be picky, so had no choice but to go along with whatever was required of her, if only so that she could earn enough gold to buy herself a passage home to Elysium again. The noble house of Omura would inadvertently provide an answer to all her problems by assigning the Ninjas to a mission that was lethal and more than likely suicidal, so in exchange, Lord Omura offered a large sum of gold for it's completion. It was an assassination contract against an old rival of his – Higen Katsumoto - and even though Reinnete was against such contracts, the large sum of gold on offer was too good an opportunity to pass up, so she reasoned that if she went with the group, she did not actually have to be the one to carry out the killing, in order to still ensure the mission's success. With this in mind as justification for what she was about to do, she went along with the other Ninjas to the mountain village where Samurai Lord Higen Katsumoto could be found. In the dead of night they silently infiltrated the sleeping village, killing the sentries and managing to avoid raising any alarm. All appeared to be going well until a dog started barking somewhere, having caught the scent of the strangers. The dog was quickly silenced but it was too late as the alarm was already raised, and the Samurai rallied to defend their village. Reinnete did her best to defend herself but eventually was defeated when one of the Samurai – Ujio Kawasaka – put her own sai through her hand, crippling her. The rest of the Ninja were either killed outright or executed at dawn, but Moritsugu Katsumoto, eldest son of Higen Katsumoto, refused to kill a woman, no matter her crime because he said that it was not the honourable thing to do. Besides he'd been with his father when Higen was killed and he knew that she was not responsible for his death. His first act as the new Lord of the village was to name Reinnete as their prisoner/guest for the winter. Because the mountain village only had one way in and out, which closed up with snowfall over the winter months, completely isolating the village, Reinnete could not escape, no matter how many times she tried, which was why he did not have her locked away in a prison or a cage, because he knew she could not escape and he was no barbarian – contrary to what a lot of people in the rest of Japan might have thought about him and his father – so allowing her to freely roam the village was no problem, as far as he was concerned. For a while after her initial 'capture' Reinnete was confined to bed, having caught an infection in her wounded hand which made her very ill. Katsumoto tended to her personally, as did his young brother Yorimoto, though Yorimoto was only a child still, at eight years old, and could not fathom why they were being nice to someone who had tried to kill them and been in a plot to kill their father. Reinnete's hand healed eventually and after giving up on escaping, she finally resigned herself to living village life in the mountains, at least until the snows melted and the passage back to civilisation re-opened again. Through her ninja training she had learned how to speak a few basic sentences in Japanese, but as these were not very useful sentences for everyday life, she pleaded ignorant to any knowledge of their language at all. Slowly as she watched the people around her, however, she began to learn more and more, coming to associate certain words with certain things and although she could not speak verbally to the other villagers, she was eventually able to communicate through miming what it was that she wanted or needed, whilst quietly learning and building up her knowledge of their language. Then one evening as she dined with Katsumoto and Yorimoto as had been the custom every evening since she'd been with them, she surprised both brothers by asking if they would like her to serve them any more rice. Yorimoto was so excited to hear her attempt at joining in with their culture and society that he took it upon himself to become her personal tutor, and by mid winter, thanks to his teachings she was almost comletely fluent in their language and had fully integrated herself into their way of life. Her efforts to join in had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the villagers, and they were a lot more tolerant and friendly towards her now than they had been when she was just a Geijin (foreigner) to them. She was always scared of Ujio, but then this seemed to be a common theme as he was a truly fierce warrior and many people gave him a wide berth whenever they could. She also became close to Katsumoto, who was fascinated by her the fact she was an elf – a conversation she'd struggled to have with him simply because she did not know how to explain it – but he eventually seemed to grasp the concept that she would never age, at least not within his lifetime at any rate, and that she was different to humans in a lot of ways. Whilst he was fascinated about her and her history, the same could be said about her with him. She's assumed him to be a brute or a barbarian warlord with no sense of honour or decency. It wasn't long before she learned that this was far from the truth. He was actually a very learned man, who liked poetry and literature, spent his life searching for what he considered to be the perfect cherry blossom and was a true and noble gentleman to everyone in his village, caring for them all like family despite the fact he was not related to anyone but Yorimoto. The fact he had also taken Reinnete captive but allowed her to freely roam the village and integrate herself into the way of life also showed this as he hadn't had to do that. He could have killed her with the rest of the ninja, or had her imprisoned somewhere. But he hadn't. He'd allowed her a comfortable captivity – one that she actually came to enjoy after she'd finally stopped resisting. By the time spring came and the snows melted, re-opening the passage back down from the mountain village, Reinnete did not want to leave. She had come to love the village for it's tranquillity and peacefulness, the way everyone could sustain themselves easily on the crops they grew and the animals they farmed and how the way of life was just generally so different to anything she had ever known before. In Elysium she'd had a large family, both before and after she'd joined the Storms, but there was always a divide between the Royals, the rich or the noble and the common folk. The Storms cared for their people, of course, but not in the same way Katsumoto did. He saw everyone as equal and there was no divide – no one person higher or lower than another in status, and despite the fact he was the Lord of the village, he did not act as such. People showed him respect out of choice, not because they felt that they had to or because it was demanded of them. He joined in with the chores, just as any other man or woman would, and more than once Reinnete observed him doing simple tasks like fetching firewood or scrubbing the muddy footprints from one of the hut floors. Reinnete asked permission from Katsumoto to stay with him and his people, and he was delighted by her request, granting it immediately as he had grown very fond of her during the months they had known one another. He and the other villagers helped to build a new hut, especially for her whilst she became a healer for the village, using her past knowledge and expertise to help and aid the people she had come to view as her friends. She also taught a few of the other women of the village how to heal so that for whatever reason, should she not be able to, they at least could step in and help instead. This action would help to save her life in a few months, though at the time she had no idea. When a second wave of ninjas attacked the village in order to finish the job that she had been contracted to carry out the year before, they went after Katsumoto, Yorimoto, Ujio and anyone else closely associated with the leadership of the village. This also meant Reinnete was now in their line of fire, as they had been observing the village from the shadows for a while and had noticed how close the friendship between her and Katsumoto had become. Reinnete was not supposed to fight, she was expected to run and hide with the other women and children, leaving the combat to the men, but she could not stand by and watch, knowing that she had the power to help. So she dug out her sais from beneath the floorboards where she'd hidden them and joined the attack, taking out three of the ninja and fighting back to back with Katsumoto for a time before finally she was overwhelmed by the ninja. Caught in the neck by a poisoned dart, she succumbed quickly to it's affects and Katsumoto was forced to defend her as well as himself. Yorimoto came to her aid also, and the two brothers dragged her inside where they could at least defend her more easily. Soon the ninja, greatly outnumbered, were defeated. The dead samurai were gathered up and given proper funerals, along with the ninja, whilst the wounded were tended to by the healers that Reinnete had personally trained. It was touch and go for a while whether she herself would survive, but Katsumoto kept a personal vigil over her and eventually she pulled through. The thought of losing her had made Katsumoto realise that he had come to love her, and when she awoke he was delighted when she returned the gesture in kind. They were married in the summer, after she was fully recovered, and Reinnete was finally and fully viewed as a member of the village. She was no longer called a Gaijin, but rather Jentoru Hiaraa, meaning Gentle Healer and Taihei meaning Tranquility. Higen II was born a few years later, named for Katsumoto's father, and a few years after that Magojiro was also born. Reinnete has lived the way of the Samurai ever since. elektrared.jpg 1280x800.jpg Elektra-Movie-Poster123.jpg jenfans285.jpg jenfans445.jpg jenfans472.jpg Jennifer Garner - Elektra Promos-02.jpg sosuke ikematsu.jpg|Higen, her eldest son Toshiie.jpg|Magojiro, her little trouble maker Category:Royalty Category:Storm Category:Misc. Families Category:First Generation Category:Ealdor Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Warrior